Basically Death Battle 17: SCP-682 vs RED
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two giant monsters go at it in a massive battle!


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: They're unstoppable, indestructible, truly forces to be reckoned with!**

 **Boomstick: Most importantly, they're giant monsters! Hell yeah!**

 **Wiz: Like SCP 682, the Hard To Destroy Reptile.**

 **Boomstick: And RED, the Godzilla NES nightmare! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle!**

 **SCP 682:**

Height: Varies

Weight: Varies

Class: Keter

Nickname: The Incredibly Hard-To-Destroy Reptile

Harbors a hatred for all life

Feats:

Has adapted its body to be immune to a wide variety of different threats

Killed a being essentially destined to kill 682

Supposedly, not even one of God's creations

-Of course, this is the god of the SCP Universe, who is significantly weaker than other creation gods

Theoretically capable of worldwide apocalypse

Is essentially unkillable

The Foundation is too scared to use a nuke on him, for fear that he will adapt given that he survives

Won a rap battle against a galaxy (No, seriously)

Powers and Abilities:

Healing factor:

-Can regenerate from almost all wounds

-Capable of surviving and regenerating from only 13% of original biomass remaining

-Absorbs biomass of opponents and adds it to his own

Superhuman Strength:

-Can destroy a helicopter in a single tail swing

-Possesses enough raw power to punch through reinforced steel

-Grows stronger with adaptation

Superhuman Speed:

-Keeps up with speeding cars

-Once tagged a helicopter

-Grows faster with adaptation

Superhuman Durability:

-Tanked a high-altitude impact with little damage

-Survived the absolute destruction of a wide plains (Size of plains was never specified)

-Can survive reality-warping attacks

-Survived a black hole

Adaptation:

-Capable of altering its genetic makeup to survive against forces that harm its body tissue

-Ends up being immune to or resilient to whatever threatened it last

-Is immune to most toxins

-Is immune to crystallization

-Has reflective skin, making it immune to laser and light-based attacks

-Has a sticky, anteater-like tongue

Intelligence:

-Said to be highly intelligent

-Capable of communicating with any living being

-Of course, this usually just means him shouting slurs and obscene words at whatever it is he's communicating with

-Comes up with clever ways to outwit people who are trying to kill him

Weaknesses:

Still capable of feeling pain

Gets pissed off very, VERY easily

Can be killed, it's just ludicrously difficult to do

Has been incapacitated and tamed on multiple accounts

Lost a fight against SCP-2599

 **RED:**

First Appearance: NES Godzilla Creepypasta

Height: 105 meters

Weight: 66,000 metric tons

Color: Red

Feats

-somehow knew of Zach and Melissa for a while

-managed to get Melissa to kill herself

-made Zach feel actual pain whenever the monster he was playing as took damage

-chased Zach through each new stage except Zenith

-killed Godzilla, Anguiris, Mothra and Solomon with relative ease

-only lost because he tried to stop Zach's heart and broke the game's rules

-made an appearance in Colossal Kaiju Combat

Physicality

-has shown to be just as fast (if not even faster) than Godzilla

-can easily smash right through stone

-can apparently one-shot Godzilla in the chase scenes

-can keep up with the likes of Godzilla, Anguiris and Solomon

-and then completely overpower them in his final form (see below)

-can also tank Godzilla's heat beam

-can somehow make Zach feel pain whenever his monster gets hit

-can swallow Mothra whole in his air form

-then Godzilla in his final form (see below)

-in his final form (see below) can crush Solomon under his sheer weight.

-manged to easily hold up an injured Mothra

-can also use his claws to cut into foes

-can also use his legs for more range

-can also use these legs to grabble

-can also use his sharp tail

Powers and Abilities

Hell Fire/Soul Burn

-his eyes light up before he fires a large stream of hell fire

-can do this in all four forms

-according to Colossal Kaiju Combat, it's made of the souls of all his past victims

-also in Colossal Kaiju Combat, Red has to pay for it with some of his health

-can also fire it from his hands

-can do this in his sea, air and final form (see below)

Needles

-a series of blazing hot needles fired from the mouth

-easily took out both Mothra and Anguiris

-can do this in his air and final form (see below)

Tentacle

-a large tentacle made of intestines with a claw and a set of jaws at the end that comes out his mouth

-can be used to attack as well as grab and pull others in

-can also smash fleshy walls open

-can do this in his sea, air and final forms (see below)

Mines

-several mines that fall from the air

-can use this in his sea form (see below)

Claw Wave

-A claw-shaped ball of energy that homes in on the opponent

Mental Manipulation

-managed to torture Melissa enough to make her kill herself

Other

-can make Zach feel the pain of the monsters he's playing as

-can alter levels and boards, albeit while staying by the rules of the game engine (see below)

-froze Zach, not allowing him to move anything but his fingers and thumbs

-also tried to stop Zach's heart, but that was breaking the game's rules

Transformations

Land Form

-Red's default form

-can run quite fast on four spidery legs

-can breath hell fire

-can use his claws, legs and tail as weapons

-can breath hell fire

-can use the soul burn and wave claw

Sea Form

-an aquatic version of his first form

-can swim really fast

-will turn into this after his land form has taken enough damage

-can use soul burn from his mouth and hands

-now can use his tentacle

-can summon mines

Air form

-grows a pair of bat wings

-transforms into this after his sea form is defeated

-can use soul fire from his mouth and hands

-can fire blazing hot needles out his mouth

-can also swoop up and land on his opponent, crushing them

-was able to swallow Mothra whole

Final Form

-absolutely huge

-turns into this after his air form is defeated

-has three times as much health as his other forms

-can breath large amounts of hell fire from his mouth and multiple hands

-can crush others under it's feet

-was able to swallow Godzilla whole

-can swing his tail like a weapon

-can use his giant intestine tentacle

-can shoot blazing hot needles out of his mouth

Weaknesses

-while able to change levels and boards, has to go by the rules of the game's engine

-was defeated by Arcacius

-albeit, barely

-when he tried to stop Zach's heart, he was breaking the rules allowing Melissa to stop him

-was unable to catch Zach in the chase levels

-Soul Fire takes some of his own life

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!**

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Zach turned on his NES console to play Godzilla: Monster Of Monsters. As he was scrolling through the surprisingly unlocked monsters, one beast caught his eye. A reptilian creature, many eyes surrounding it's face.

"SCP-682." Zach read. "Alright, let's give it a shot!"

He selected 682 and the game began. 682 arrived on Mars as the pixels became more and more animated. Eventually there were no pixels in sight.

"Where am I?" 682 asked.

 **RUN.**

682 looked at the three letter word and growled. He did the complete opposite and turned around to see what he was running from. A huge red creature sped towards him and 682 roared.

 **FIGHT!**

682 sped towards RED, taking him by surprise. 682 bit one of RED's many insect-like legs and tried to rip it off. RED lifted one of his claws and sliced at 682. 682 jumped backwards and growled. RED was confused. Where was the game over? Why was this thing fighting back? He'd never seen anything as brave as it. But RED didn't care. He lifted his claw again and swiped at 682, who bit his hand. 682 spun around and whipped RED in the side of the face with his tail. RED fell over and skidded along the dusty ground of Mars. RED got up and stared at the charging 682. 682 pounced on RED and began snapping at his neck. 682 eventually got a hold of RED's neck and pulled at it. RED screeched and clawed 682's face. RED threw 682 backwards and got up. RED ran at 682 and lifted one of his legs. RED drove one of his legs into 682's back. 682 roared and spun around to clutch RED's leg in his jaws. 682 chomped down and his razor sharp teeth dug further into RED's leg. RED began running and dragged 682 along the ground with him. A trail of red dust flew into the air as they ran by. RED eventually stopped running and repeatedly stomped on the ground until 682 let go of him. 682 rolled away to reveal a bloody hole in his back. 682 growled.

"Pathetic insect!" 682 hissed.

RED glared at 682. Impossible! It spoke? It wouldn't stop fighting! Was this a glitch? A hack? Zach was cheating. He had to be! Well not for long. RED let out a vicious roar and ran at 682. Hot hellfire spewed out of RED's mouth. Before 682 could move out of the way, the flames engulfed him and he screamed in pain. RED continued to shoot the hellfire as he slowly grew weaker. 682 slowly started moving forward as his skin started melting. Chunks of reptilian scales dropped off of 682. 682 continued moving forward, slowly ascending towards RED. RED stared at 682 in shock. This...this wasn't possible! 682 roared and jumped forward, slapping RED with his tail. RED's head flew to the side and hellfire spread across Mars. An almost skinless 682 stood, staring down RED. All that hellfire RED shot out had weakened him. He couldn't take this creature down. Zach was definitely hacking! Oh but just wait. When he kills this monster, he's killing Zach once and for all. RED ran away and 682 roared in anger.

"COWARDLY PEST!" 682 shouted.

682 sped after RED and almost caught up with him, but RED span around and knocked 682 backwards with his leg. As 682 turned around, RED was nowhere to be seen. RED turned around to see RED...but something was different. Where were his disgusting legs? He...he was floating? 682 growled. Funny. It looked more horrifically ugly than before. RED was in his sea form.

RED roared and swam towards 682. 682 pounced into the air at RED and climbed on top of him. 682 started biting off bits of RED's skin. RED began shaking, trying to force 682 off of him. 682 fell and plummeted to the ground, leaving a dusty crater. 682 looked up to see a metal, spiky ball slowly sinking towards him. IT WAS A MINE! 682 stumbled and tripped trying to escape from the crater, but it was too late as the mine touched him and exploded. 682 flew backwards and rolled along the ground. 682 slowly got up and saw another mine coming towards him. 682 dodged it this time and saw RED floating in the air like the disgusting coward he was. 682 ran towards RED, roaring. 682 jumped up, when an intestine tentacle came out of RED's mouth. It hit 682 and sent him backwards. 682 got up and growled. Slowly getting pissed, 682 ran at RED again. He jumped up, and once again the intestine tentacle appeared. It grabbed 682 and started pulling him towards RED's open mouth. Before he was eaten, 682 opened his mouth and drove all his teeth into the tentacle. 682 ripped it apart and RED screamed. He couldn't lose! Not to a cheater! Hellfire shot from both of RED's hands. 682 rolled out of the way and ran from the hellfire trailing behind him. 682 spun around, dodging and ducking, confusing RED. More mines came from the air as 682 looked up. Another tentacle came from RED's mouth and 682 stomped on it. 682 grabbed it with his teeth and threw it into the air at the mines. They exploded and RED screamed as the tentacle fell to pieces. RED had had enough. Two stumps shot out of his back and they slowly turned into wings. RED was in his air form.

RED flew towards 682 and grabbed him, dragging him along the ground at a huge speed. RED flew into the air and threw 682 to the ground. Before 682 hit the ground, RED flew towards him. RED drove 682 into the ground, making a huge dusty explosion. RED wasn't done there. He continued to drag 682 along the ground, making a crater trail. 682 crawled up onto RED's back and bit the back of his neck. RED screeched and flew up, causing 682 to fall off of him. As 682 hit the ground, RED shot multiple burning orange needles out of his mouth. They drove into 682's elbows and pinned him to the ground. RED flew towards 682 and began to shoot hellfire. 682 quickly bit his own arms off, blood spewing into the crater. 682 dodged out of the way as his arms slowly grew back. RED looked shocked. This was definitely cheating! There was no way to regain your health! RED roared in anger and flew towards 682. 682 spun around and hit RED with his tail. RED soared through the air for a few seconds before skidding along the ground. That. Was. It. RED was pissed. This thing didn't run, didn't give up, and now was able to grow its body parts back! Well now he would pay. Cheaters never win. It was game over. RED began growing as arms shot out of his chest. His neck and tail grew five times bigger and he stood on his hind legs. RED was in his final form.

"Think that scares me?" 682 growled.

RED's beady eyes glared at 682. An arm flew towards 682, who dodged out of the way. The other arms smashed onto the ground, one of them crushing 682. RED clutched 682 with all of his arms and began slamming him on the ground. RED tossed 682 across Mars, simultaneously shooting needles at him. The needles struck 682 in mid air. 682 fell to the ground and quickly got up. RED spun around with his gigantic tail. 682 was unable to avoid the massive thing and the tail sweeps him down. RED turned to 682. At last. He had him right where he wanted him. No more games. It was time to destroy this final monster. RED lifted his foot up. 682 looked up at RED. Before he could move, RED stepped on him with ease.

RED slowly looked at the screen and roared.

 **KO!**

On RED's side of the screen, he lifted his foot. On 682's side of the screen, 682 was nowhere to be found. Confused, RED looked around for him. The ground started to shake and RED turned around. 682 shot out of the ground with wings. He flew towards RED, who didn't seem the least bit surprised. Besides, he'd handled Mothra before. RED tried to grab 682, who easily avoided all of RED's arms. 682 bit RED's neck. RED grabbed 682 and threw him to the ground. RED shot the intestine tentacle out of his mouth at 682. It connected...but something was wrong...682 didn't seem the littlest bit fazed? 682 slowly began walking forward and RED shot a hundred needles at him. 682 was bombarded with needles, but didn't seem to care. Desperate for an advantage, RED quickly shot hellfire at 682. 682 didn't even bother to dodge! Instead, he began flying and sped towards RED. RED suddenly snapped his mouth shut. An orange beam began forming inside his mouth. Hellfire shot out of RED's head, leaving a huge hole. RED let out a groan and fell to the ground as 682 flew out of his head.

682 growled.

"Such a weak, pathetic insect." 682 mumbled.

 **KO!**

On RED's side of the screen, his body was seen. On 682's side of the screen, he opened his mouth and started feasting on RED.

 **Boomstick: Seriously? That was...AWESOME!**

 **Wiz: RED may have been able to beat all of, and I mean all of, the Kaijus of the Monsterverse.**

 **Boomstick: But being the smart son of a bitch he is, 682 was able to adapt to RED's fighting style!**

 **Wiz: 682 was also able to outwit RED multiple times.**

 **Boomstick: It's game over for the shadow of RED!**

 **Wiz: The winner is the Hard To Destroy Reptile.**

 **Next time...**

A green ninja slowly took off his mask to reveal a reptilian face. He spat acid at Scorpion, melting him, before taking off his head with a long tongue. A velociraptor sped along and hit Jago with an ultra combo.

Reptile vs Riptor.


End file.
